bouquet of yes
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Love is love, no matter the people or situation. / Ten pairings, ten drabbles. i. Ron/Hermione for Ashleigh ii. Bellatrix/Voldemort iii. James/Sirius iv. Roxanne/Teddy v. Remus/Tonks for Allie vi. Harry/Luna for Sophy vii. Dean/Seamus ix. Cho/Cedric x. Draco/Harry for Rish.
1. Cliche

Ron curiously peered around Hermione, staring at the snacks counter, the ticket booth, and the various movie times.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he whispered into her ear as Hermione bought two tickets for a movie.

Hermione gave him a look. "Ron, it's just a movie. It's not going to kill you." Taking Ron's hand, she lead him inside the theatre.

Darkness enveloped them. Ron squeezed her hand in alarm. Hermione laughed.

"We defeated Voldemort and saved the world, and you're afraid of a Muggle movie? What kind of Gryffindor are you?" She lead him up to two seats in the back, Ron constantly stumbling over the steps.

"But how does it work? It just doesn't make any sense-" His words were cut off when the screen came to life.

"Hermione, it's moving!"

"Yes, Ron. That's how movies are; they're moving pictures. Now eat some popcorn."

* * *

They were nearing the climax of the movie now; the guy was running to the airport to stop the girl from leaving him and the country forever; and it was so damn cliche that Hermione almost gagged.

Of course, Ron had never seen something quite like this before, so he was thoroughly enjoying the movie. With his eyes wide and his mouth crunching on popcorn, he was completely sucked in.

Hermione sighed lightly, putting her hand into the bucket to get some popcorn. Her fingers brushed Ron's hand and her skin tingled.

She glanced at him. He had not broken out of his daze at all.

She shook her head, blushing slightly at how silly she could be around him sometimes. After all this time, she still got a little nervous and embarrassed around him, as if they hadn't been through almost everything together, as if they hadn't been in a relationship for three months.

Ron sucked in a breath; Hermione, snapping out of her thoughts, looked at the screen. The guy was trying to get through security, fighting the police officers to reach the girl. Hermione rolled her eyes. However, Ron, who was quite enamoured at this point, stuck his hand out and grasped hers tightly.

Hermione lost herself in the feeling of his large, rough hand enveloping hers. She only came back to the surface when she felt Ron's hand relax a little; a look on the screen confirmed her suspicions of the guy reuniting with the girl.

She smiled softly, turning to glance at him. She preferred their story over a movie cliche any day.

To her surprise, Ron was gazing at her too, his eyes finally torn from the screen. The look in his eyes sent sparks through her spine, and his hand was suddenly on her cheek, and it was warm and gentle-

And now he was too close for her to breathe or think any more. With a quick motion, he closed the distance, his lips meeting hers just as the people in the movie kissed.

Hermione was melting under him, but she did think that this whole moment was entirely too cliche before slipping into complete bliss.

* * *

A/N: This drabble is for Ashleigh, who is an amazing competition runner and super patient with me and my submission of fics that are way past their deadline.

Word Count: 523

_Done for: _

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition - Ron/Hermione with the prompt alarm._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Cannes, France (Write about popular Muggle traditions.)_

_OTP Boot Camp: Prompt #11 - Fascinated_


	2. Anything For You

She would do anything for him.

"Bellatrix." His voice was cold, but there was the tiniest hint of something else, something she couldn't quite place her finger on. "Come."

"Yes, My Lord." She stood before him, willing her breath not to quicken. It would not do to appear eager in front of him, as if she had been waiting all day for him to call on her.

He flicked his wand. Bellatrix heard the sound of a lock clicking in the background.

"Bellatrix..." The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Master." She quickly placed her lips on his; it would not do to keep him waiting.

The euphoria running through her veins was addicting. Her Lord kissed like no other. And the fact that he wanted to kiss her, rather than any other Death Eater, made her feel proud, proud that she was of use to him.

The Dark Lord was quite unpredictable in their love. (Bellatrix was sure that was what this was.) Sometimes he was slow and a bit passionate; sometimes he was rough and fast. Today was of the latter.

He quickly forced her mouth open; she was only happy to oblige. A moan escaped her as his tongue ran through her mouth, slipping over her teeth and the inside of her cheeks.

Soon his mouth and hands were in other places; but Bellatrix couldn't succumb to the pleasure. No, she had to keep working, because she was providing the pleasure for him and not the other way around.

It was a struggle, but she did it, because she would do anything for her Master.

* * *

A/N: Bellatrix is hard to write. So is Voldemort. And, this is probably the closest to pure smut I've ever gotten.

Word Count: 280

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition - Bellatrix/Voldemort with the prompt struggle._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Hong Kong, China (Write about someone following someone else's orders.)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #32: Dangerous_

_Camp Potter - Fireworks Show (Bellatrix/Voldemort)_


	3. Best Mate

_"Stars are beautiful, but they must not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was." ― J.M. Barrie_

* * *

James wasn't the type of person to stand around and let what he wanted pass him by, but having Sirius as a boyfriend wasn't a typical sort of thing to want.

_I'm so messed up, _James thought one night, as he got into the hell did he fall for him anyways? Sirius was his best mate, for crying out loud!

Grumbling, he turned over in his bed, only to find Sirius's bed empty.

He stayed in the bed for a minute longer before his curiosity got the best of him. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak and the Maurader's Map, he slipped out of the tower and traveled up to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

The night was unusually clear and filled with stars, and moonlight flooded the cold stone walls. Sirius was sitting in a ball in the corner, half in light and half in darkness, looking quite like a ghost.

"What are you doing?" James asked, slipping off the cloak. "Why are you up here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," Sirius said, as if that answered everything. In the pearly moonlight, he looked like an angel. "I was stargazing."

Wordlessly, James sat down next to him. "I never pay any attention in Astronomy."

Sirius laughed. "Neither do I, but with a family like mine, the whole night sky is imprinted into your mind."

"How so?"

"Well, have you noticed that everyone in my family is named after something in the sky?"

James thought for a moment. "Sirius...that's a star in the constellation Canis Major. That's a dog, right?"

"Right," Sirius said. "I'm surprised you remembered."

The blood rushed to James's cheeks and he hoped to the moon and back that Sirius couldn't see it. That was really the only star he remembered, only because it had something to do with Sirius.

Sirius continued. "Regulus is a star too. Bellatrix is the third brightest star in the Orion constellation. Orion also happens to be my father's name."

James shook his head. "You know what? That's just really weird."

"It has been in our family for generations, who cares that it's weird?" Sirius was laughing too though, so it was hard to take him seriously.

"They should have just given you all normal names," James remarked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, I can't change anything about me," Sirius said quietly, staring at the moon. James stared at him, and wondered when the hell he had gone and grown up.

"I wouldn't want you too," James whispered quietly, and guessed that was the closest to a confession he'd ever make.

(It's impossible to hold onto a star anyway.)

* * *

A/N: James/Sirius is really not one of my favorites (because Jilly and Wolfstar!) but I think I made this work...kind of.

Word Count: 499

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition - James/Sirius with the prompt ghost._

_Globetrotter Competition - Jerusalem, Israel (Write about someone's special person.)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #26 - Translucent_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Astronomy, using the quote prompt, era prompt, and sentence prompt._


	4. Do It Right

"Dammit, we're going to be late!"

Teddy, halting in his tracks, stuck a hand in his red hair and growled in frustration. "_S__hut up_."

"Wha-" Before Roxanne knew what was happening, Teddy had thrown her up and over the fence separating the road from the woods.

"Come on." Teddy climbed over easily and grabbed Roxanne's hand. "We're going to have to use this short-cut."

* * *

They had been travelling through the forest for what seemed like forever.

"We should have reached by now," Teddy said, frowning.

"Oh, please don't tell me that we're lost."

Teddy didn't reply. Roxanne glowered at him.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to know the way! It's always me who has to do the work, you're completely useless-"

"Did you bring your wand?" Teddy interrupted.

Roxanne shook his head meekly, and Teddy mumbled that he hadn't either. "Now we're doomed."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"But we have no idea where we are! We could be stuck out here for forever!"

"Roxy, just calm the hell down."

"_Calm down_? Are you serious? Our families don't know where we are, we don't know where we are, we have no means of survival-"

"_C__alm down!_"

Roxanne averted her glare, allowing herself a rare moment of vulnerability. "I'm scared, Teddy."

Teddy had always found Roxanne to be the most annoying of all the Potter-Weasleys; she was just so loud and headstrong, never listening to him even though he was two years older and much smarter. He usually got impatient with her fast, and today was no exception.

But standing a head taller than her, lost in the woods without their wands, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her.

He took a step forward. "Roxy-"

And tripped over a tree root.

He fell over onto Roxanne, cursing. When the dust cleared, he saw he was on top of Roxanne on all fours, his lips brushing hers.

* * *

Roxanne cringed, waiting for the impact. When she opened her eyes, she saw Teddy hovering above her...kissing her.

Roxanne's eyes widened, but for some reason, she just couldn't move. It was as if the both of them were frozen, their lips locked together in this barely-touching-but-still-touching position.

It was highly suggestive and highly weird and Roxanne was scared to admit that she_ kinda-maybe-sorta_ liked it.

Teddy, whose hair was now an odd bubblegum pink, quickly clambered off her, mumbling an apology.

Roxanne, on the other hand, was still in a state of shock, touching her lips to make sure that he had really been there.

_Damn,_ Roxanne thought. _Who would have thought I was such a sucker for stupid Teddy?_

"Um, Teddy..."

"Yeah, Roxy?" He turned around, his eyes elsewhere. His cheeks were the same color as his hair, and Roxanne thought he looked utterly adorable.

"At least do it right." She gave a quick tug on his shirt cuff, and Teddy's lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

A/N: IthinkImightactuallylovethispairingomg.

Word Count: 518 (oops?)

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition - Teddy/Roxanne with the prompt travelling._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Los Angeles (Write about a short-cut.)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #22: Nerves._


	5. Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

The ring was gorgeous. It was a gold band, studded with diamonds, with a large, solitaire diamond in the middle.

As soon as Remus saw it, he knew he had to get it for her.

He and Tonks had been dating for months now, but she already wanted to get married.

He thought that a war was hardly a time to get married; she thought it was a time where everyone could use a little more happiness in their lives. She was a firework, after all, always trying to brighten up someone's sky. (She certainly did for him.)

He told her that wars spur brash decisions; that marrying him would put a label on her.

She argued, saying that she didn't care about a stupid label; and asked why he was still hung up over that notion after so long.

He knew she wanted a child; that was the real reason she was marrying. He told her that a child from him could be a werewolf, could be a threat. He didn't want to taint her child.

She told him that she would never have a child with anyone else, and that he would always be the ideal father. She told him that there was a chance that there child would be like her, with her abilities and not his.

A lot of things were up for chance if they got married, but it would all start if Remus bought that ring.

(He did.)

(The ring was very expensive, but then again, so was she.)

* * *

A/N: This is nothing if not weird. But hopefully you like it, Allie, because this is for you! Thank you for being such a fabulous penguin. (And for being patient with me while I bumble around all your amazing competitions.)

Word Count: 246

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition - Remus/Tonks using the prompt firework._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Write about something expensive.)_


	6. Tranquillity

Her peaceful face is the last thing to cross his mind.

Her, with her luscious blonde hair, cascading down her back in pearly ripples. Her, with her cloudy gray eyes, dreamily gazing at something (that may or may not exist) off in the distance.

She is the calm before a storm, the moment of tranquillity one feels before everything comes crashing down on them.

So it is now, as Harry waits to die in front of Voldemort, as he watches the blast of green jet out of his wand, as he feels a jolt that shocks him from his life, that Luna's face flashes through his mind, like a new discovery.

She is smiling, beckoning him towards her.

He follows her, off into the white.

* * *

A/N: This feels like slow motion. And this drabble is for Sophy, who is an amazing writer (that I kind of stalk) that I would really like to get to know better.

Word Count: 126.

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Challenge - Harry/Luna with the prompt discovery._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition _- _New York, US (Write about something peaceful.)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #3: Luscious._


	7. Sick

Victoire sneezed, pulling the covers over her nose.

"Still sick?" She closed her eyes, already knowing who it was.

"I just feel awful," she added, sneezing again.

Teddy laughed. "You should hear yourself, Vic. You sound so stupid."

"Shut up," she retorted, before breaking into a series of huge sneezes.

When she stopped, she found Teddy in front of her with the tissues, his previous smirk replaced with a look of concern.

"Bank you," Victoire said, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose loudly.

"You're a lot worse than I thought." Teddy sat on the bed by her legs, and leaned forward to feel he forehead.

Victoire closed her eyes, suddenly feeling a lot more feverish. Teddy might of had good intentions when he came in to take care of her, but his presence was doing nothing but muddle her mind even more.

"You're really warm. You must have a fever," Teddy mumbled. His breath splayed on her red cheeks and she jerkily coughed.

"Don't get me sick!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Borry," Victoire murmured, wishing he hasn't come. Now her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest, on top of everything else.

She coughed again. Teddy grabbed the glass of water on the table.

"Here." He swiftly put a hand underneath her and hoisted her up into a sitting position.

Victoire took the glass gently and began to gulp it down. With Teddy's hand in the small of her back, it was all she could do to not melt right there.

"You should sleep now," Teddy told her, gingerly placing her back in the comfort of her bed. Victoire weakly nodded, her eyes barely open.

Teddy leaned down, so close that their noses were touching and his lips were hovering over her own.

Quickly, he pecked her plump, chapped lips and sat up again, his cheeks almost as red as hers.

"Get better soon," he said, gazing down at her with a smile that made Victoire's insides melt.

Victoire sat up and kissed him for real.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I've written fluff straight out like this. Usually it's angstangstangst or flaaaaaaaangst.

Word Count: 347.

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Challenge - Teddy/Victoire with the prompt wishes._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Paris, France (Write a romance.)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Herbology (Write about someone taking care of an ill person.) I used the prompts next-gen, Teddy/Victoire, someone must kiss someone, and I just feel awful.)_

_HP Potions Completion - Cough Potion (Write about someone with the cold or the flu.)_


	8. Bittersweet

Hogwarts was a perfect picture ruined.

The tall towers were burning, the smoke clouding the air and adding more tears to people's already wet eyes. The steep, spindly turrets were falling in on themselves. Shards of glass and the bricks that used to make up the school's walls littered the floor.

The grounds didn't fare much better; the grass was easily catching fire, which flared onto the trees and shrubbery. Hagrid, with a few others, luckily managed to subdue the flames before they grew into a full-fledged wildfire.

The Black Lake, home to the Giant Squid and many other magical wildlife, was completely fine - if you ignored all the rocks and debris that had landed in the water, turning its usual pristine blue to a murky brown.

The great school of magic, the safest place in Wizarding London after Gringotts, that had nurtured and taught so many eager students, was crumbling to dust right in front of their eyes.

The Great Hall, the place where everyone once sat and talked, was now a makeshift hospital of sorts. People sat on the floor, softly weeping as their injured loved ones moaned in pain from their position on the cold floor.

Some poor souls were dead. Their families were just as destroyed as the rest of Hogwarts.

People held whispered conversations, their eyes downcast with sadness. The air was so heavy with tragedy that it felt crushing, hard to stand.

But still, in the middle of it all, some scarred people managed to find comfort. Some people just breathed; it was a miracle to be alive at all, and they wanted to relish in the feeling of pure _living _for a moment. Lovers and friends hugged and cried in joy for their lives being spared.

In fact, May 2, for all the catastrophes that happened, was also the day that two boys, Dean and Seamus, had their first kiss. And as their lips met in the room, people realized that eventually they would have to move on.

It lifted their spirits to have some reassurance that they would heal, one day. That one day, they would be able to live without thinking of the losses and the sacrifices and the tragedies, and that they could proudly tell their story of survival to their grandchildren.

The mixture of new love and new death left a bittersweet feeling in the air.

* * *

A/N: Different writing style; not sure if I liked it too much.

Word Count: 401

_Done for:_

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Prague, Czech Republic (Write about Hogwarts)._

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Challenge - Dean/Seamus with the prompt lake._

_Fanfiction School - Visual Arts 1 (Photograph, the scenery being Hogwarts right after Voldemort died.)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #38: Picture perfect._


	9. Rain

Cho opened her eyes.

It was raining.

* * *

She rolled over in bed, burying her face in her pillow. Why couldn't she have some sunshine? Some peace?

He was still haunting her, after all this time.

His face flashed across her mind. The tears came by themselves.

_Cedric, I miss you._

* * *

The rain fell harder.

* * *

Why did he have to die? He was young, handsome, strong, courageous. He didn't deserve to die.

She wished everyday that he was back with her. Her heart ached for him, so much that she couldn't stop thinking of him, even when it has been years since his late demise.

She was still just as broken as when he died; she hasn't figured out how to fix herself yet.

* * *

The rain began to flood and so did her tears.

* * *

A/N: I have not done justice to this beautiful pairing. But I feel like I've kind of exhausted it from myself, ever since I wrote Stronger.

Word Count: 137.

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Challenge - Cho/Cedric with the prompt rain._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Dublin, Ireland (Write about death.)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #42: Pillow talk._


	10. Don't Do This To Me

"Harry!" Draco burst through the hospital doors and ran towards the man in the bed.

"Merlin," Draco gasped.

"I'm fine," Harry croaked.

"That is the worst lie I've ever heard. Bloody hell, Harry, look at you!"

He was indeed battered up. His left arm was all bandaged up, as was his stomach. His right leg was suspended in the air, completely useless.

"Broke my left arm and right leg. Cracked a few ribs."

Draco sat down next to the bed and squeezed his hand. "How could you be so careless?"

Harry closed his eyes. Retrospectively, it had been a completely stupid mistake.

* * *

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Protego!"_

_The duel between Harry and the escaped Death Eater raged on._

_He's definitely putting up a fight, Harry thought. I haven't had this tough a time in a while. It must be because I'm fighting alone now. I hope Ron is doing better with the other ones._

_He wasn't too worried though; the Death Eater was on the defensive now, and soon Harry would be able to corner him and catch him._

_"It's over!" Harry shouted, shooting a jinx from his wand._

_"I don't think so."_

_He reacted too slow; turned a second too late. There had been two of them._

_A burning pain suddenly stabbed in his arm, like a snake's poison._

_He couldn't move his arm anymore._

_"It's over for you!" The first one shot another spell; Harry couldn't dodge it in time._

_Now his right leg felt lifeless. Harry dropped to the ground, pain assaulting him from all directions. He couldn't stand up anymore._

_Harry growled, shooting another spell that was completely off-aim. He was in so much pain that it took all he had to not pass out._

_"This is too easy." Suddenly they were too fast for Harry; one of them kicked him in the chest and into the ground._

_He winced as he heard a snapping sound. The heart-stopping pain that came soon after confirmed his suspicions of cracked ribs._

_This was it. He was going to die here. He couldn't believe that of all the things, a Death Eater would kill him, but so be it._

_It was the greatest thing for an Auror after all, to die in battle._

_He laid his head back and saw Draco's angelic face. He didn't need any flashbacks, but he did need to see him one more time._

_The darkness covered him._

* * *

"Ron found me and defeated those two."

"I never thought I would be so happy about Ron existing. Thank Merlin that he was there."

Draco laid his forehead on Harry's gingerly and stared into his jade eyes. A teardrop fell from Draco's eye onto Harry's face.

"Don't do this to me again," he whispered, and Harry heard the shake in his voice, the small tremor that no one else would hear.

"Never."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaand I'm done. As much as I love Harry/Ginny, Drarry has a certain charm to it, you know? This is clearly the influence you and your writing has had on me, Rish. Hopefully my first (and definitely not my last, I promise!) attempt at Drarry was good enough for you!

Word Count: 491.

_Done for:_

_Ultimate Pairing Drabble Challenge - Draco/Harry with the prompt grief._

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Toronto, Canda (Write about someone standing up - except I did it in a really weird way. Like Harry couldn't stand up?)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Defense Against The Dark Arts, using the word, action, and pairing prompts; and Potions, using the word (mistake) year (2019) and the genre (romance)._

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #16: Retrospectively._


End file.
